


A Step You Can't Take Back

by sorry_wronggeneration



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Begin again au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorry_wronggeneration/pseuds/sorry_wronggeneration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a failing A&R man that stumbles across new talent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Step You Can't Take Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still currently writing this chapter.

The first thing that he becomes aware of is the soft strumming of a guitar. It causes him to make a double-take towards the stage.

There's a kid in his late teens, maybe even early twenties, on a stool with his bottom lip between his teeth as he concentrates on his strumming. Louis lifts his head from the bar a little more with each strike of the strings. When the kid finally opens his mouth, the words that fall from it leave Louis breathless. It's softly spoken words about heartbreak and loneliness. _As if this kid knows about heartbreak_ , he thinks to himself. He becomes even more intrigued as the song progresses. Faint chords of other instruments play along in the back of Louis's mind.

A smile makes its way across Louis's face as the kid grows more passionate with each verse. The world seems to fall apart around Louis until there's nothing but him and this kid and his song.

 

* * *

 

 

*Earlier that day*

He's woken by the sound of sirens and clattering on the streets. His head is throbbing as per usual these days and he can feel the soreness in his limbs down to the very core. He shakes his head to fully free himself of sleep and forces his body through the morning routine: piss, teeth, shower, clothes.

"Louis! You piece of shit!" Louis watches the bathroom door swing open through the mirror only to find his roommate barging in. He can practically feel the anger radiating from him. He's holding a piece of mail in his right hand with a deathly grip.

"Were you ever going to tell me that you're three months late on your half of the rent?!"

"Li-" He begins with a sigh.

"Three months, Louis!" Liam drags a hand over his face as he brings the piece of paper to rest by his side. He studies Louis's face a little while before a sigh leaves his lips,"Look, I know it's been hard at work lately, but-"

Louis shoves past him into the living room before he can finish his sentence. He knows it's been rough at work for the past few months. He doesn't need Liam to constantly remind him about it. It's only a matter of time before he finds the next big artist.

You see, Louis is an A&R guy, which means he's always listening to people's demo tapes and has an open ear for new songs and sounds that haven't been discovered yet. He hates admitting it now but work actually used to be something to look forward to. He loved hearing the new sounds of different artists and watching his partner grow more and more impressed with him as he brought in talent after talent. Clearly not much of that still holds true today.

"Work is just fine, Liam. Thanks for your unwanted pity." Liam opens his mouth but Louis cuts him off before anything can slip out, "And no, I don't need you to help me out."

"I'm just trying to help. You know it's not a big deal. You can just-"

"Don't say I can just ask you." Louis sees the pity clear in his friends eyes. He rolls his own eyes. He's always had a soft side for Liam, even if he hates to admit it. He strides over to where Liam is standing, taking a grip of Liam's upper arms as he looks him in the eyes, "I've got this. Just give me the end of the day and if I can't pay it, then I'll ask for your help."

Liam only responds with a nod. Louis takes it as his sign to continue his morning routine. He doesn't even bother doing his hair so he slips a beanie on, makes himself a bowl of cereal and finds himself in his car, on his way to his office.

"All right... no time for disappointments today, fellas..." He mutters to himself as he pushes a demo into his cars CD player. Unfortunately, he doesn't even get past the first verse before he's skipping the song. Each one has potential with each first opening chord but somewhere between the first lines and first notes from the singer, Louis finds a groan escaping him. He goes through three different CDs by the time he arrives at work.

 

"Good morning, Louis." He's greeted by the receptionist, Beth. "You're late for the meeting, by the way."

 

He groans and starts a jog towards the conference room. He waves behind him to Beth before he's out of sight. 

 

_Zayn... What an asshole. A meeting? The least he could've done was call me to remind me._

 

He opens the door and is met with a room full of eyes on him. He smiles shyly and takes the closest seat to door.   

 

* * *

 

 

It's official.

 

This is the worst day of his life. 

 

Zayn's watching him carefully with sorrow in his eyes. He knew he'd been doing a shit job but he never expected this. Especially not from his best friend. 

 

"Why don't we just take a seat while you wrap your head around this." Zayn speaks softly with caution clear in his voice. He makes a move towards Louis slowly, as if stepping on glass. 

 

Louis only blinks at him. 

 

"So you're being serious about this then?"

 

It comes out of Louis unknowingly, startling Zayn in the slightest. It's startling enough to stop him from moving any closer to Louis.

 

"Ten years of partnership and it's just over? Not even a deadline or threat first? Just... fired?"

 

Zayn clears his throat before he begins. "It's been seven years since you've last brought in actual talent, Lou. I think I've given you've enough time to redeem yourself. Except, instead of actually doing something about it, you fucked off and let your career continue on down the drain." Louis holds back his smile as Zayn continues. "You know I care about you. You helped start this company and you got us to where we are today but we all think it's better if you just... start fresh."

 

At that, Louis can't help it. He barks out a menacing laugh. "Start fresh? That's... wow. Gold, really." He throws open the door of Zayn's office and storms out onto the main floor. "None of you would even have jobs if it hadn't been for me!" He yells at the people on their computers. Heads gradually pop up over their screens to watch Louis's meltdown. "

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
